Kingdom Hearts: Unions and Scars
by That Asian Otaku
Summary: Akio Di Ovius, a Recorder in charge of holding the Sacred Records, has had the very record stolen from him. Sad... but thanks to him and how the thing was made, Maleficent and co. now has to have to find the Omniscient World. So Akio goes to Sora and co. for assistance! Oh, and yes: it will crossover many, many other titles. The title was completely random and sets after KH:DDD
1. prologue: Theft

_Hey everybody it's_ That Asian Otaku_ and I am here to say that the story is being edited so that way I can make it flow more smoothly. So here is_ Kingdom Hearts: Unions and Scars Re:Edited!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, Disney, Square Enix and all that stuff. The only thing that belongs to me is my own personal OCs and the plotline of the story. Without further ado: enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Theft**

It was cloudy and rainy as puddles splashed in Dark City of The World That Never Was-or more specifically, what remained of it. A heavy panting was exhaled as a boy wearing a burgundy V-neck shirt with a dark chocolate black jacket over it, running in beige cargo pants. He was running towards the skyscraper, where the signs around the skyscraper to show memories of the person, but the neon signs were just blank-like they couldn't grasp the memories of the youth.

Turning sharply, the youth saw dark puddles not far from him, forming Neoshadows that walked limply towards him.

"Great..." The youth muttered as he pulled a black-covered book out from his jacket pocket. He opened the book and muttered an incantation in a different tongue where a magic circle appeared in from of him. Heat was felt closely on the boy's flesh, warming him as if he was next to a hearth, not near the skyscraper in the rainy city. From the magic circle, black horns and a fiery mane of red, yellow, and orange appeared where a large creature had emerged, struggling to exit the small circle on the ground. The monster was rather muscular and stocky with a loincloth wrapped around the monster's red flesh. Shackles were chained around its arms and legs were the same mane of fire colors appeared.

"Good to see you, Ifrit!" The boy muttered.

"It is always my pleasure, Young Master," the monstrous being called Ifrit replied.

"Right, well, help me out; these Heartless are rather a bother... Hellfire!" At once, Ifrit leapt into the air where, from its palms, flames erupted and cracked into the ground, where the Ifrit dropped to the ground and a wave of magma filled the crevice, where it blazed wildly at the Neoshadows, whom were obliterated in the heat.

"Well... It seems that caused more if them to appear..." Akio regrettably muttered as he saw the Dark Balls and Neoshadows that appeared after the destruction of the four previous Heartless. Akio commanded Ifrit to destroy them with something called a Blaze of Glory and the horde of Heartless vanished as the volleys of fireballs smashed into them.

Panting with low stamina, Akio Dismissed Ifrit and vanished as a black robes woman with a blue-clad cat appeared, seeing Akio in this reduced state of using an Aura for longer than the time gifted in his contract. The woman's face broke into a grin and gave a malicious snicker.

"Is that really all you got after just 15 Heartless, Akio boy?" The woman asked in a rhetorical way.

"Shut it... Maleficent!" The boy groaned as he struggled to his feet and kept the book open with his thumb in between the pages.

"Fire Volley!" At the muttering of this phrase, Akio's hand that held the book burst into flames and four mid-sized fireballs was sent straight towards Maleficent, but she waved them away with her scepter.

"Akio, boy, you know why we are here... Now please kindly hand over the Sacred Records!" Maleficent commanded.

"Nah, and even if I did, you wouldn't be able to open the passages to the worlds for your malicious desires. Only... Only..." Akio was tired and knew he couldn't argue for long, but he had to keep Maleficent away from the Sacred Records. The book that, with information if various worlds, that holds the scars, the unity, and the order of the said worlds.

"You think these feeble attempts at stalling will work? Akio, the Recorder in which has been entrusted the Sacred Records, you should know that you have lost!" With a wave of her scepter, Maleficent conjured a green orb where a bright shining blue orb was encased, smashing at the sides of the bubble in which it was encased in.

There was no mistaking it, Akio knew he was not being toyed with-the shining orb that was encased so close to Maleficent, was indeed the Sacred Records. With a cackling laugh, Maleficent opened a corridor of darkness and she and the cat left Akio there, weak and frail, at the foot of the skyscraper.

Damn, she had taken the Records and she was going to have her way with conquering... But he merely laughed-almost as maniacally like Maleficent's. There was the crucial part of having both parts to connect and create the passages... So hope wasn't lost... He just needed to find the wizard and his young teenage pupils, in hope he could help.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to follow, favorite, review, or do whatever and the story will continue this time: I promise!_


	2. Chapter 1: Yet Another Journey

_Hey everybody, _That Asian Otaku _here and I would like to present the first chapter in the story!_

_Disclaimers for everybody: I DO NOT own anything except my OCs and Plot and yeah!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yet Another Journey**

"Hey, Riku," a teenage boy asked his friend who was walking with him up the spiral staircase of The Mysterious Tower, leading towards their master's study. The boy had spiky brown hair and looked at his friend with his light blue eyes, his friend, wearing a white vest and blue jeans, looked back at him.

"What's up, Sora?" Riku asked, looking at Sora who wore a black outfit and yellow shoes. He looked at his best friend's neck to see a silver crown-the crown that Sora wore ever since their first journey.

"Why do ya think Yen Sid wants to see me-to see us," Sora asked as he got to the door of Yen Sid's study.

"Probably to discuss out next move against Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness," Riku suggested and like Sora, hoped that it wasn't so. There were chaotic times with Xehanort for both the teens. They dare not mention it, for the very thought of it could disrupt their performance as Keyblade Wielders, making them feeble and weak. Taking a deep breath, the light blue haired boy opened the door to the study.

"SORA!" A familiar voice cried out as the brown-haired boy entered the room, embraced in a hug by a duck about half his height and a dog about a head taller than him. Sora merely smirked as realized who these animals were.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora replied, returning he hug and then letting go, looking at the silver-clad Knight dog named Goofy and the blue-clad Wizard duck named Donald.

"Gwarsh, we haven't see yer in ages!" Goofy said, laughing a bit.

"Lighten up; it's only been three month," Donald quacked but Sora just smiled. Like Donald said, after the Mark of Mastery Exam, Sora needed to get stronger so he was prepared for Xehanort, and trained for three months in different worlds.

Sora now turned his attention to the wizard cloaked in blue with a pointed starry hat. His gray beard was long and his eyes closed, but he was aware of his pupils' presence. Riku walked next to Sora and saluted their master along with Sora and saying, "Master Yen Sid, sir."

The wizard opened his eyes and replied, "Sora, Riku, glad to see you two; I am sure you are unaware why I called you"-Sora and Riku nodded-" well then, it is about another crisis we face that could result In a three-way Keyblade War."

"How so, Master?" Riku asked and Yen Sid closed his eyes again. Sighing, he beckoned to the study's corner, "I believe it is your turn to explain this turmoil, Akio."

"My pleasure!" A voice said walking out of the corner. Sora and Riku looked perplexed as they saw this boy-probably about a year or two older than them-who had emerald green eyes with heavy bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't sleep in days. His caramel brown hair was messy and matted a bit. He wore a burgundy V-neck with a dark colored jacket over and beige cargo shorts. In a way, he looked a lot like Sora.

"Hello, Sora, Riku," Akio said as he approached the two teens.

"Do I know you?" Riku asked and Sora nodded in agreement at the appearance of Akio.

"No, I never met any of you before," Akio said, "but I know of the Keyblade, and possibly most of what is associated with it."

"You mean... This?" Sora asked and summoned Kingdom Key to his hand, a silver blade resembling a key with a gold guard.

"Yes, I know of the Keyblade War, the original intention of the key blade-everything. But that's beside the point; I'm here because I need your help. In this era-this generation, we are gifted with an abundant amount of knowledge and wisdom-daily lives, business, and personal conflicts-so on and so forth.

"Well, based on that: a world was created with people taking up the job to keep track of this information, keep track of changes in the worlds. This world is known as the Omniscient World and its inhabitants who gather information: Recorders. Although, we have banks of information, endless lanes of knowledge; the Omniscient World remains defenseless besides a few Combatants-which are basically people who battle incoming attacks-however, that isn't enough. Therefore, a few skilled people crafted an enigma, a being that absorbed information every time it is connected into the Omniscient World. This is known as the Sacred Records. This Record, once connected, creates a path that will lead the holder to that world. In order to conceal the location of this enigma, Recorders switch off possessing the Records-and now the possession was fallen unto me.

"Sadly, it was stolen from me by a common enemy we both have: Maleficent. She has hunted me down, thriving for the enigma that would give her the ability to conquer all worlds quickly and without trouble. However, Maleficent did not take in the full concept of the Sacred Records: it is the key to the locked door that opens the way to the abundant amount of worlds. The door is the Omniscient World."

"So what you're saying," Sora said after Akio finished his explanation, "that without the location of this world, the Sacred Records are basically just information booklets?"

"That is correct, Sora, and if possible we still might have time to obtain the Records before Maleficent even figures out the World's whereabouts!"

"I don't understand it all," Riku said, "but I do understand that Maleficent needs to be stopped and the three of us can do it! I'll wait in the Gummi Ship." With that, the Keyblade Master walked out of the study towards the space ship that would take them on this journey.

"Sora, are you in?"

"Of course I am!" Sora said with glee. "I know that Maleficent needs thwarting and I am here to do just so!"

"Thank you," Akio said. Sora saluted to his Master and walked out if the study with Akio. A new adventure has just begun.

* * *

_That is the first chapter! A New Journey! And a new character inserted into the world of Kingdom Hearts! Continue reading to find out where the story will go!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

_The second installment to the Unions and Scars story! In this chapter, the trio of boys go to Radiant Garden to see Cid, if it wasn't clear in the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except OCs and Plot, yada yada, yada... START READING!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**

The Gummi Ship piloted by Sora landed just off of the entrance to Radiant Garden. With the recent information about the Sacred Records, Akio, Sora and Riku decided on seeing Cid in Radiant Garden to see if he can help track down the Records.

Akio exited from the ship first followed by Riku and Sora. The spiky haired teen looked at Radiant Garden and smiled, glad to see that the world hasn't changed too drastically when he was gone. The trio walked in silence as they entered the city and walked towards Merlin's study-aiming to find the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee there. They reached the study and opened the door to find a blonde haired man bending over a computer when he heard the door close. Looking up, he saw the three teens making their way towards him.

"Well, if it isn't Sora!" Cid said smirking with his straw in his mouth and goggles in his hair. He wiped his nose and put his hands near his hips where a green waistband was.

"Hey, Cid, how's restoration going?" Sora asked and the man chuckled.

"It's been going smoothly if you ask me; heard you guys ran into some troubles in your Mark of Mastery Exams, you two." Sora and Riku explained the contents of the event and led to Xehanort's declaration of war.

"Three months later and we're here realizing that Maleficent is aiming to conquer the worlds with something called the Sacred Records and Akio, here" Sora beckoned to the Recorder standing next to him "is trying to thwart her." Akio continued explaining and ended with present time.

"So we were hoping you could create a Gummi Piece that can help us locate the Records," Akio concluded.

"That's quite difficult, unless you have something that can help me track it," Cid answered and Akio thought for a moment then he pulled out his book and hand Cid a black page where a bloody and enraged demon was. Upon looking, Riku felt a strange, dark sensation inside him. Cid took the page and looked at Akio, who replied, "This page is called the Chapter of Wrath, part of a book that rejects the Sacred Records. It emits a wave that will detect the general location of the Records."

"Alright I'll get to work on that, but it might take a while. Why don't'cha go take a walk or something?"

"Thank you, Cid," Akio replied and the three teens left the study.

Riku couldn't help but hunk about the Chapter of Wrath. Why was it that when he saw it that a strange sensation came over him. Like darkness was overcoming him... But that was impossible: his darkness is the same as his light; it belongs to him, like Mickey said. Now the blue-haired Keyblade Master was wondering how he was doing.

"'Kay, Riku?" Sora asked and he was thrown back into reality.

"W-what?" he asked and Akio stifled a chuckle, replying, "Sora was thinking of going to Twilight Town for a bit. Wanna come?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great." But Riku immediately tensed at the sensing of a group of Heartless and he wasn't the only one; Sora had just summoned his Keyblade and was taking a stance when Neoshadows appeared, surrounding the group. Riku summoned A Way to the Dawn and saw that Akio's fists burst into flames.

"Dancing Fire!" He roared as the Recorder vanished and appeared in a group of Neoshadows were he spiraled into a flame ring that singed the Heartless into oblivion. A few Dark Balls appeared behind Akio, ready to attack but the teen turned and spent his fists into one of them, ablaze, and they vanished.

"Akio!" Riku shouted as Large Bodies formed and the Master sent a volley of Dark Firaga into their backs where they took critical damage. Riku eventually was surrounded by Neoshadows and was cutting brought them when Sora sonic bladed through a few and obliterated them, quickly followed by a Thunder Raid to some Wyverns in the sky. Riku leapt into the air and preformed an air combo followed by a Helm Splitter, sending a few Wyverns crashing down. Sora summoned a few tornadoes engulfed in flames and burned the remaining Wyverns with the spinning storm.

"Fire Volley!" Akio shouted as a wave of fire destroyed some Green Requiems attempting to heal some Dark Balls that have taken damage due to Sora's Raids and Dashes.

"Where did they come from?" Sora asked as he used Thundaga to damage some Defenders, with a blast of freezing spheres from Akio.

"I think Maleficent-Frigid Cannon!" The same blast of ice sphere smashed into the backs of some Large Bodies-"I think she found out that she can't conquer the worlds due to her inability to locate the Omniscient World and is trying to seize me to reveal its whereabouts."

"That's crazy!" Riku shouted as he slashed through some Neoshadows. They disappeared and a large puddle of dark murk appeared and a giant dark purple hand appeared and following it: a head, torso and legs. It was the same Heartless that destroyed the Destiny Islands.

The Darkside didn't hesitate to send its right fist plummeting into the ground where Riku leapt out of the way and turned around with a wave of Dark Firaga sent into its face. The giant Heartless didn't look fazed but it did take some damage. As its right fist smashed into the ground, a puddle of darkness appeared and small Shadows appeared and lunged themselves at Akio, who swiped the air with his left hand and a wave of cackling black thunder zapped them critically.

"Black Shower!" Akio cried again and another rain of the dark thunder was sent towards the hand of the Darkside. It still wasn't faze as it brought its arms closely around its chest and let out several glowing dark balls that slowly dropped into the ground, aiming for the three teens. Sora blocked and went in with a Sonic Blade and Riku used his Helm Splitter attack to leap into the sky to avoid the volley and attack from the air. Akio on the other hand was thrown back as the balls dealt critical damage.

Akio flew back into a hedge of grass and got up with a bit of a dizzy start. He looked back to the battle to see Sora and Riku attacking the Darkside quickly. Akio ran in to join them, only to be halted by Neoshadows.

"Out of the way!" Akio yelled with a shock of Black Shower towards the Heartless. However, Dark Balls, Deserters, and Giga Shadows had appeared and Akio was in his own horde of a battle.

"Ifrit!" Akio commanded and the red magic circle appeared and the Aura appeared to the boy, with its hands engulfed in flames.

"Master?" Ifrit asked, "another Heartless attack?" Akio nodded and commanded Ifrit to use his signature Hellfire attack and the monster leapt into the air and created a crevice in the ground where a blazing magma fire burned through a line of Heartless. More Heartless appeared, but as soon as they came, they disappeared with red orbs floating in the air, exploding and destroying them.

"That won't work," a voice said. "As long as the leader is alive, they'll keep coming for you and Sora and Riku."

Akio turned to see who it was that summoned the orbs only to see a brown haired man with a scar on his face wearing a lion pendant and a leather jacket and pants with three belts. He had a silver gunsword and a bored expression upon his face.

"The name's Squall," the man said as he walked by Akio's side. "I'm an acquaintance of Cid's."

"Um, thanks… Squall," Akio said as he dismissed Ifrit, knowing the contract time was running low. "What do you mean—"

"Back when we were in Traverse Town, Sora and I were attacked by Heartless. He needed to get rid of the main one before the others would disappear. It's the same here." Squall ran towards some of the Heartless and blasted them away with his gunsword and slashed through some of them. Akio followed his lead and started casting the Frigid Cannon to barrel through majority of the Heartless quickly and eventually cleared a path towards the Darkside. Akio was about to head to aid Sora and Riku when two large slashes became visible on the Darkside's chest, defeating it. Sora and Riku had won. The other Heartless around Akio and Squall vanished and the Darkside fell into oblivion as it dropped to the ground. Sora and Riku ran towards Akio and Squall.

"Looks like you diverted the attention away from us," Riku said and Akio's facial expression turned bewildered. "When you were thrown away, the Heartless—even the ones that appeared out of the Darkside's spawns—disappeared and reappeared near you, so we were able to defeat it in no time flat."

"That's a relief!" Akio muttered and Sora turned to Squall. "Good thing you also appeared to help; what are you doing here?"

"Cid's finished," Squall explained. "The page that Akio gave him quickly found the general location of the Sacred Records and he was able to input the information into a Gummi Piece. He sent me to come fetch you, hoping you didn't leave to another world."

"Alright then, we'll go to the study right now," Akio concluded and the four of them walked towards Merlin's Study.

They saw the blonde man looking rather pleased with himself as the Squall, Riku, Sora and Akio walked into Merlin's Study where the wizard was standing by the Winnie the Pooh book. Cid looked up and saw the three and smirked proudly at them, showing signs of results. He got up holding a Gummi Piece that was the darkest shade of red and had three green lines curving around it—the piece was shaped like a diamond.

"I looked into it and it seems that three worlds in the same area are emitting the same wave of energy that is rejected by the page," Cid said, handing Akio the piece and the page. "The worlds are called Earth, Arendelle, and Weyard. Out of the three, Arendelle emitted the strongest signal."

"So Arendelle it is then," Sora said, looking at Akio.

"Yeah… I don't know much of Arendelle myself—it was never in the Sacred Records. It must've been a Deleted Entry," Akio muttered.

"A Deleted Entry?" Riku asked.

"It's information on a world but that world either doesn't exists no more, or it was lost in darkness. The Sacred Records keeps track of the worlds but when it's lost a world, the data of that world would be corrupted…"

"And now it reappears," Riku said and Akio nodded.

"_This I should look into,_" Akio thought as he walked towards the door. "C'mon, Sora, Riku. We have the worlds to save!" And the Recorder left towards the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_I gotta admit: these chapters are pretty face-paced. But if any of you have questions: Squall's attacks are based on Final Fantasy: Dissidia Squall so... yeah. I didn't want the three of them to linger in Radiant Garden too long because I couldn't think of anything and I wanna add Frozen in the story so badly (The movie's actually pretty good-a lot different from other Disney movies). So follow, favorite, review, all that good stuff. See ya next chapter, Ja Ne!_


	4. Chapter 3: Frozen History

_Previously, things happened and Maleficent wants to conquer the worlds again! But Sora and Riku are there to stop it! Oh, and Akio is there too... They're on their way to the world of Arendelle where they can at least see if they can find traces of the Records._

_So yeah, start reading-but before you do: I randomly pick that title-I didn't know what else to name it. If you have a suggestion for a this chapter title then feel free to tell me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff besides my own stuff and you should start reading this stuff!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Frozen History**

"Get some rest; it'll take some time for us to get to Arendelle," Akio said to Sora and Riku who sat close to the wheel. Sora, who never wanted to not take a rest, took up on Akio's offer and walked towards the back seat where he slumped into a corner and quickly fell asleep.

Riku, on the other hand, had a lot on his mind and as Akio took his position as substitute driver, Riku could felt the strange darkness moving inside him again. He looked at the brown haired teen and decided it was now or maybe later-after he has fallen to an unnoticed darkness.

"Akio, I have a question..." Riku muttered and the Recorder quickly looked over to the light blue haired boy. "Can those Chapters, can they, well, bring out...darkness? Like slumbering darkness?"

"Riku; I had a feeling you would ask," Akio said as he sat down near the wheel. "I knew you would ask when I saw your gaze drift from my book to the Chapter of Wrath. To answer your question, no; it is impossible for the Chapters to draw a particularly strong heart into an inevitable darkness. But you, Riku, indeed have a strong heart and you do indeed have both light and darkness at your command, but that sleeping darkness in you... It is drawn to wrath and anger; it is drawn to the darkness of anger and hatred-like moths to a light.

"However, I do not fear that you will not be able to stop it. I know you have the will to halt this darkness. The pain, the suffering-I'm pretty sure you've wonder why you've always gotten the short end of the stick; why does darkness always choose you? It's hard to say Riku, but you must find that for yourself. Wether it's against Xehanort or on this journey, you'll find the answer.

"So, a pretty general and vague answer for you, but that's how I am: I can never quite get a simple and sweet answer. Always has to be lengthy and generally: off topic. But enough about fate and pre-determined destinies, get some rest. If we get attacked by Heartless at Arendelle and your half-asleep, might as well put a Stop spell on you and let you watch."

Riku nodded in understanding-he knew he was tired and knew he didn't need to linger on the topic of Wrath and this sensation that crawls over him, Riku needed to rest and he will. He got to the same back seat as Sora and slept in the adjacent corner, taking a bit of a longer time to sleep.

No dreams befell him. Riku woke up with a slight desire to sleep more, but quickly opened his eyes to see a snow-covered mountains behind a glowing castle and market town. That must be Arendelle. Apparently, noticing that Riku was awake, Akio said, "Beautiful world, isn't it? Arendelle's really magnificent with that snow-capped mountain behind it. I don't know, I've always had a liking towards natural aspects of worlds."

"Yeah, it's really cool," Riku agreed and saw that Sora squirmed a bit.

"Wake the fool up before I do," Akio said as he steered the Gummi Ship closer to Arendelle.

Walking towards the spiky haired boy, Riku slapped Sora across the face, sending alarm through Sora and making him alert. He got up to his feet abruptly only to smash into Riku, who feel down, and Sora who drowsily rubbed his head.

"We're there already?" A sleepy Sora asked and Akio merely rolled his eyes as he entered the world, flying near the base of a mountain. Soon, the three boys were walking towards the city near the castle.

"Lots of snow," Sora commented as he glanced at the world first-hand. Akio merely face Palmed. They walked towards Arendelle only to see a shot of ice fly into the air and screams were heard. Immediately, the trio ran straight into the city plaza where Ice Cubes, Deserters, and Large Bodis were attacking a pale blonde haired woman with a snowy-colored skin and blue eyes. Her sparkling sky blue dress glittered in the ice around her as she sent a Deserter flying away.

Unfortunately, the Deserters around her decided to avenge their fallen comrade and dashed quickly towards the woman. Caught by surprise, she was kicked with a large force of attacks and flew back on her back as the Deserters started prancing aimlessly yet again. She got up slowly when she suddenly felt rejuvenated. Looking above her, three bells strapped together by a red ribbon with green leaves jingled down a green light.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Sora came running towards the woman with raise of his Keyblade and another trio of bells appeared. He was closely followed by Riku with Akio trailing behind both of them.

"Y-yes, thank you," the woman said as she steadied herself.

"ELSA!" Another voice cried. Behind the woman, near the entrance to the castle, a girl with orange-ish hair-a streak of white tied back-in an orange overall dress was surrounded by the Deserters. Riku summoned a volley of Dark Firaga to his hands and Sora, at the tip of his Keyblade, a strong Blizzaga. Both magic shot towards the Deserters and destroyed quite a few of them, making the remainder split themselves up amongst the Key bearers.

"_I'd better change Kingdom Key into Oblivion," _Sora thought as the Deserters approached him within little time. "_For added attack."_ He quickly transformed the key but to his surprise, Oblivion wasn't in his hands, but a Keyblade made of ice with the teeth as a white snowflake. Why was Diamond Dust here instead of Oblivion? Sora didn't have time to ponder; he quickly summoned a Blizzaga attack again and sent the ice spell crashing down on the Deserters that were attacking him. Riku had ended them all with a Dark Aura in a matter of seconds.

"Keep your eyes open, Elsa," Akio said as a gale reeled bast them and slashed through some Large Bodies. Elsa had lost focus in the Heartless and was trying I make sure the other girl was safe. She looked at Akio and nodded, summoning another spire of ice and impaling a Large Body. Eventually, the Heartless numbers dwindle and everyone had regathered with Elsa and the other girl saying thank you to the trio.

"I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle," Elsa said, trying for a bit of sophistication, but failed slightly. "This is my younger sister, Anna."

"Glad to meet you all! And thanks for helping me out!" Anna said, looking at Sora and Riku.

"I'm Sora and this is my friend, Riku," Sora said. "He's-"

"Akio Di Ovius," the recorder interrupted. "By the way, Elsa, you said you're queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes," she replied as she lead everyone into the castle, "my coronation was just a few weeks ago."

"Wow...castles are amazing," Sora gapped as he saw the insides of the Arendelle castle. This was about the third or fourth castle he's been in. Anna and Elsa chuckled lightly and Riku gave a light grin.

"By the way, do you know what those things are?" Anna asked as they got into the Drawing Room. There was a light fire and an embroiled couch nearby. The window was opened and Sora saw the citizens emptying out of their houses as the mayhem of earlier settled down.

"Hi!" a cheery voice said and Sora, Riku, and Akio looked around only to not see anyone. "Down here!" The three boys glanced down to see a small snowman with two front teeth and small feet.

Sora once again, gapped at the little snowman. "Are you a..."

"Snowman, yeah!" The snowman finished. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Riku chuckled, "Well it isn't the first time we've seen inanimate objects moving and talking.

"Oh and to answer your previous question, Anna, was it? Yes, those creatures are called Heartless."

"Are they like bad...?" Anna asked as everyone sat in a seat, Olaf being close to Anna.

"Well... It's hard to say... But they appear where there are people with strong hearts. And Heartless attempt to take them. But me and Sora are there to stop them."

"Yes, I noticed you two had weapons resembling keys that finally ended the raid of those... Heartless," Elsa added. Sora nodded approvingly, "Those weapons are the only things that can defeat Heartless. And Heartless also have an objective: one you already know, but the other is to destroy the world by destroying the keyhole of a world. That's why we're here, to close the keyhole so the worlds won't be destroyed."

"That's very noble of you three," Elsa said but Akio shook his head.

"Only those two do that job... I have a different job," he muttered and walked out of the room. At the doorway, he spoke without turning, "Find the keyhole, I'm doing my mission."

Akio wandered the large, wide corridors and tries to think where were the Records-or at least, traces of it. Some clue that can be found that will lead them closer to the Records and thwarting Maleficent. He can across a room with a white door and stopped in front of it. He put his fingers gently on the door and felt a cold chill. Why did this room give off a feeling that it was leading him somewhere.

He looked down both ends of the corridor. No one was in sight, but could Akio really be discreet and sneak into a room like this? He had to be stealthy and he couldn't have meddled but there was no choice: Sora and Riku are good hearted. He took the chance. Gripping his fingers around the handle of the door, Akio pulled it open. _Pop, Crack!_ It seemed like the doors were intentionally frozen shut. He gave a harder pull and this time the door flung open. Inside was a bedroom that had ice scaled on the walls, encasing the wallpapers in a frozen showcase. The shelves and dresser were covered in snow and the bed was white and transparent-like frozen snow. Akio walked towards the window to see nothing through it, not like a normal window but blocked off and opaque.

"_Frozen..._" Akio thought. "_This room holds past pains and memories that are afraid to be reawakened... And the owner of this bedroom could be the clue to the Sacred Records I'm looking for... Maybe."_

"Though strong in heart, one may not be the guide," a voice muttered lowly and Akio jumped, retrieved his book and turned towards the source, near the doorway. No one was there.

"One slow to part but the other will show where the keyhole lies," the voice appeared again. This time it was so close to Akio that he thought someone was whispering it into his own ears.

"And in the time elapsed between now and then, the one who seeks will eventually come to his end!"

"Who's there!?" Akio roared.

"It's me," a familiar voice said. From the doorway of the room, there stood Elsa. Akio was bewildered, not at the fact that she was there but if she might have seen Akio looking crazy and barging into a frozen room.

"This was my old room... As a child," she started, looking at the corners of the walls, either in nostalgia or hate. Either way she showed no signs of it. "Back then, my powers over ice and snow were young and reckless; I eventually became to unstable to control my powers. I tried and tried time and time again but eventually I couldn't."

"...'Couldnt?'" Akio repeated.

"I ran from my coronation to the mountains and created a kingdom of isolation where I was able to let go of my powers and allow them to mature."

"How'd you-or why'd you-come back?"

"That's a story for another time," Elsa approached Akio. "Now the real question is why are you doing in my room?"

"...Good question, no answer; I'll get back to you later!" In an attempt to flee from the queen, Akio tried to slowly run towards the door but a wave of ice encased Akio's feet to the ground, preventing escape:

"You must have an answer but you are hiding it."

"...even if I told you, I would have meddled with the affairs of this world too much-"

"What do you mean, 'meddled with the affairs of this world?' Are there other places that are beyond Arendelle?"

"Oh, crap... This has gone slightly awry..." Akio muttered under his breath. "Okay, so I guess I'm on a one-way trip..."

"So?" Elsa had another wave of ice ready for attack if necessary.

"A witch took away this thing called the Sacred Records, trying to use it to conquer all the worlds. Yes, there are other worlds, but some worlds aren't suppose to know that. Eventually, Sora, Riku, and I attempt to track this witch down to end her plans and we ended up here, trying to look for traces of the Records or the woman. Happy, now?"

There was silence as it took a while to process when Elsa finally said, "... The Heartless-"

"They work for the witch. Wherever she sends them, they'll appear in order to destroy all the keyholes or something like that. The Keyblade-the weapons resembling keys-is the only weapon that can destroy them."

"So the Heartless were sent here...?" Elsa's face looked slightly frightened but she tried to not let it show.

"Half the reason why they are sent here is because she sends them, the other half is because they sense a strong heart or hearts and want to take them-it's a long story..." Near the end, Akio sounded as if he was going to beg. He took a few deep breaths and continued the timeline of the story, trying to avoid as much detail as possible, such as Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort, and Castle Oblivion, which was failing drastically. Although he fully was able to avoid mentioning his world and that felt good to Akio, but he hoped Elsa wouldn't push it.

"I'll believe your stories are true considering the weapons are real and the Heartless alive. So you are looking for the keyhole and the Sacred Records?"

"Well, Sora and Riku are, I'm looking for the Records. I thought I'd find hints to where it is here since I was drawn towards it."

"Well, Sora, Riku, my sister and Olaf are headed towards the castle in which I secluded myself in. Sora believes that there is a keyhole there."

"You can drop the formal voice-we're all friends right? That's what Sora would say, anyways."

"Okay, so they went with my sister and I will stay with you and help you find these Records," her voice immediately enlightened and was casual-like.

"So hints... Have you seen anyone wearing a black coat or a fat cat that walks and talks or a witch with a green secpter?"

"I don't remember. Someone-something happened and the Heartless appeared. I fought and fought and then you three appeared.

Akio and Elsa walked out the room and Akio closed it to its former shut self and the two walked off through the corridor.

"Well, is there any like, old man or seer-some kind of elder or something here that I can talk to?" Akio asks as they reached towards the castle doors. Elsa's face lot up immediately.

"Yes, there's a family of trolls that live deep in the mountains. They might've seen something or anything!"

"Great, then let's go to the trolls!" Akio said and Elsa beckoned him over to the stable where they picked a white stallion and mounted it, Akio behind Elsa. She rode out of Arendelle and off into the mountains.

_Meanwhile, on another two horses,_ Sora, Riku, Anna, and Olaf, who was sledding his way towards the mountain, rode towards the ice castle that stood isolated and secluded from the rest of Arendelle. Eventually, they reached the castle and walked towards it.

"This castle looks amazing, but some of it is in shambles," Sora noted as he saw some broken parts scattered everywhere.

"Yeah, Elsa created this after she ran away from Arendelle and its pretty amazing," Anna said.

Wait, Sora!" Riku said as he pointed towards the top of the castle where the Heartless emblem was imprinted in the ice. Sora's face turned grim as he saw it. He summoned his Keyblade, but instead of Kingdom Key appearing, Diamond Dust once again reappeared.

"What?" Sora muttered as Riku also summoned his Keyblade and Wizards and Ice Cubes appeared. Sora looked over to Anna, "I'll protect you two!"

Riku saw the Wizards and jumped into the air and preformed a quick combo, eradicating one Heartless after another. As he eliminated the last Wizard, Dark Balls had appeared and Riku ended their lives with volley after volley of Dark Firaga. They vanished and Riku returned to the ground.

"Sora! I think the main one is inside the castle!" Riku alerted and Dora nodded as he defeated the remaining Ice Cubes with a Firaga Burst. He, Anna and Olaf ran after Riku into the castle, up the stairway of ice. They continued to race up when a blast of fire burned the sat way behind them. Sora turned around to see the floating Volcanic Lord which executed another Fire spell at Olaf. Sora intervened and protected him and Anna with a Aero spell as the fire died out in the wind.

"Sora! I'll take this one," Riku shouted at Sora. "Find the other one!"

Sora nodded and motioned Anna and Olaf but Riku halted the snowman.

"Olaf stays! The Volcanic Lord is weak to ice right?" Sora realized what Riku was going on about. He gestured Anna to follow him and they entered the castle while Riku and Olaf stayed.

"Hey, Riku," Olaf turned towards the Keyblade Master who had gotten into a battle stance. "That's fire and... Well, I'm a snowman..."

"This Heartless is weak against ice, and its counterpart, The Blizzard Lord, is weak against fire. Don't you have some kind of snow cloud that won't make you melt or something?"

Olaf thought for a while and nodded energetically as he raised his hands in the air and a small snow cloud formed above him. "Elsa gave it to me! And..." Olaf whistled out into the distant and a giant snow monster appeared.

"This is Marshmallow," Olaf gestured and the giant snow monster ran towards the Volcanic Lord and punched it square in the back. The Volcanic Lord flew towards Riku and Olaf and Riku grabbed Olaf by the body.

"Get Ready!" He told Olaf as he chucked the snowman towards the incoming Volcanic Lord and impaled through it towards Marshmallow. The Volcanic Lord dropped towards the ground but raised itself up with a Firaga spell. It regain control and castes Firaga again at Riku.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku roared and blocked the Firaga with his own fire power. The Volcanic Lord readied another attack when a large snow boulder cam crashing down onto the Volcanic Lord. Riku looked behind the fire Heartless to see Marshmallow readying another Snow Boulder. Olaf was at his feet, making a bunch of smaller snowballs with Godspeed.

The Boulder came crashing down onto the Heartless once more and the Volcanic Lord changed targets to the snowmen. It casted another spell and sent it towards Marshmallow who got attacked a few times, with its body melting. It was still standing strong and repaired its body with the nearby boulder.

"Hey, Heartless!" Riku shouted as he ran towards the burned off part of the stairway and leapt into the air. A dark aura was emitting from him quickly and soon his clothing began to change. The Volcanic Lord turned around to not see Riku but attacked from above by Helm Splitter. Riku continued this barrage and landed on the ground with ease. Ricky's clothes converted towards his D-Mode version.

"Riku, when did you change?" Olaf asked as he saw the new outfit but Riku shrugged t off as he summoned another ball of fire but this time: stronger.

"Take this!" He roared as he chucked the blazing fire at the Volcanic Lord and a confused Olaf asked, "I thought it was weak to ice?" Olaf was right, however, he didn't noticed that it was just a handful of snowballs covered in a dark misty aura. Olaf caught on and began to deplete the amount of snowballs he had and chucked them at the Volcanic Lord, some missing and others hitting. Marshmallow had came back as he sent boulder after boulder, slowly since it needed to make them, and these were packing more damage.

The Heartless, obviously irritated at the damage-dealer of a snowman, summoned a giant fireball above its head and threw it, sending it towards Marshmallow. The blaze smashed into Marshmallow who collapsed and disassemble into a pile of snow and ice.

"Oh no, now what do we do, Riku?" Asked Olaf. Riku was already on it. He grabbed Olaf's body and disappeared and reappearing around the Volcanic Lord, spearing it with A Way to the Dawn and transitioning to Olaf's nose.

When he appeared at the top, he didn't drop an eruption of dark attacks. Instead, he quickly shouted, "Hey Heartless! Do you wanna build a snowman!?" He chucked Olaf straight into the Volcanic Lord and a blaze of fire erupted as its heart ascended into the air and Olaf, catching himself on the remainder of the stairs. Riku dropped to the same stairs and dropped to his knees besides the snowman, panting like crazy.

"Hey, Riku, are you okay?" Olaf asked and Riku nodded, gulping down some air.

"_That... Voice... What the hell happened..." _Riku thought as he got to his feet. He flashed back to the point where he was standing at the stairway, watching Marshmallow attack the Volcanic Lord. When he saw he didn't have any ice-based attacks, he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

_"Let the darkness inside... Let it overcome you!"_

_"No!" Riku thought as he saw Marshmallow readying another snow boulder. "The darkness won't get a hold of me again! I'll be the master of it!"_

_"Then why aren't you using it? Is it that you're still scared of the darkness, is it?"_

_"...O-of course not... It's just..." Riku was at a lost of words._

_"Just use it... It won't be your master, you'll be its master!"_

_"Darkness!" Riku shouted as he landed near Olaf, who made the unnecessary comment of costume change._

But who could that voice be? There was a sense of familiarity but he couldn't match the voice with anyone, much less anything. Riku shook his head; he must be overwhelmed by the new task at hand. He gestured Olaf to follow him and Riku ran into the castle, reverting back to his normal outfit.

Sora panted heavily as he dropped his Diamond dust on the ground. The Blizzard Lord was quickly defeated with a barrage of Firaga Bursts and Fire Dashes. However, acting as a chandelier, a Parasite Cage had dropped down onto Anna, and had encased her in its cage-like stomach. The spiky-haired teen grabbed Diamond Dust and raised it above his head, "Curaga!"

The same bells appeared and rejuvenated Sora greatly as he readied his Keyblade for a Sonic Blade attack when a blast of dark fire whizzed by him and smashed into the barred mouth/cage/bars/thingy. The Heartless didn't expect this to happen and was stunned temporarily. Sora took this time to execute the Sonic Blade, dashing through and through the cage with no hesitation, trying his hardest to save Anna. If she died, then he had meddled into this affair too much to leave... And that would be bad. Sora landed the last dash when he quickly turned and readied a stance of I sheathing a sword. Within an instant, he dashed through the cage to the other side with one slashing slice.

"Zantetsuken," Sora said as the attack lapsed forward and damaging the Parasite Cage greatly.

"Dark Firaga!" A distant voice shouted as the Parasite Cage recovered and it took a great deal of Damage as A Way to the Dawn came spiraling through, hitting the Parasite Cage. Sora ran for it and grabbed it in his empty hand, where he willed both keyblades to transform into Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Diamond Dust transformed into Oathkeeper and A Way to the Dawn, Oblivion. Sora slashed through the Parasite Cage and used various attacks that dealt even greater damage to the Parasite Cage due to double attacks.

"Zantetsuken," Sora yelled as he teleported through the Parasite Cage once more and appeared with Oathkeeper in hand and Oblivion ready to be thrown. As a matter of fact, Sora threw Oblivion towards the Parasite Cage and it continued to slash and slash through the Parasite Cage till it stayed motionless in a limp form, where the bar/tentacle thingies were able to be pried away and Anna, watching everything that was happening, ran out away from the Heartless towards Riku and Olaf, Riku regaining his Keyblade as Sora vanished both weapons from his hands, Oblivion returning to Riku's hand and transforming into A Way to the Dawn.

"Thank you!" Anna thanked both keywielders and Olaf walked towards the Parasite Cage where it disappeared and a heart floated quickly towards the skies.

"No problem," Sora muttered as He casted a Curaga spell on everyone and flopped onto the ground, tired.

"Sora, the Heartless emblem-do you think-" Riku was interrupted when Sora confirmed, "There's a Behemoth at the top floor. After that, this castle will be safe and we'll lock it away with our keyblades, eradicating the Heartless near this place."

"That's good to know. Let's rest for a while and we'll take care of the other Heartless later," Riku suggested and everyone agreed.

It was some time for them. Anna and Olaf basically explained to each other what happened and Sora and Riku resting.

"Hey, Anna," Sora said and the girl turned towards the key bearer. "Thanks for coming with us."

"Yeah, no problem. I would've let Elsa go since this _was_her castle but she knows more about magic than I do so she went with-what was his name? Akio?-but it's okay for me."

"You two are sisters, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, when Elsa and I were little, we used to go to the ball room and she would use her magic. But one night she accidentally froze my head and I had my memory changed. Then she locked herself in her room, afraid to use her powers, in case it happened again. Then after the whole disaster with her coronation and her running away, she explained everything to me."

"Wow... Deep stuff," Sora whistled and Anna chuckled. "What about Olaf?"

"I came to be when Elsa let her magic go and created this place. She also created me!" Olaf debriefed quickly and Riku chuckled.

"Sora and I lived on an island so all we did was play with wooden swords and talked by the shore," Riku explained. "It was calm and warm. We dreamed of going to other worlds and here we are now-two years later!"

"I think it's amazing to have a dream!" Olaf said happily after hearing that. "I've always wanted to feel what summer feels like and I did! And of course I got that cloud, Riku!"

"We should probably go now; I feel the Behemoth is getting restless," Sora said and the group of them got up and walked up the stairs towards the top floor. He didn't want to leave Anna and Olaf because what if some Heartless appears? And he was going to need Riku. And Akio's magic could help, but he was trying to find the Sacred Records with Elsa. Sora looked at the top and gulped down his fear. No turning back now...

* * *

_There are a few thigns I wanna mention: _

_**1) Some of these moves that Sora use are from Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories.**_

_**2) Yes, Riku can now enter and exit D-Mode at anytime he wishes. **_

_**3) Why is this story referencing KHRe:COM? Because it's a part of the story that I let this happen. It will fall through. **_

_**4) Yes, Anna remembers what happened as a kid with her and Elsa. I thought that maybe after what happened in Frozen she would remember or, at least, Elsa would tell her. So this is my stuff and oh, yes Olaf will forever be non-meltable due to the cloud thingy he has.**_

_So I hope that was all I needed to mention. If you think I missed something that you are highly curious about, make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. And if I will explain this one bit of information (I don't think it will be a spoiler much...): Earth is not just for one franchise/title but for multiple. Any Anime/Manga, Books, Movies, Video Games, etc., that take place in Earth will probably make an appearance in this FanFiction. Now with that somewhat lengthy end note: I hope you will await the next chapter! Ja Ne!_


	5. Chapter 4: Demigods and Heartless

_Back for the fourth chapter! Same disclaimer and also, if something isn't right, like an error, then feel free to message me about it. Anyway, why are you still reading this? Get with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Demigods and Heartless**

"So you're sure these trolls will help us in finding traces of the Records?" Akio asked, holding onto Elsa's waist on the dashing horse.

"Yes," Elsa replied, "or they should. They helped me with my magic when I was young so... Yeah, I'm going on a hunch!" Elsa stopped the horse and the two dismounted the stallion, walking through some snowy field. Akio looked around to see that the rocks, as they got closer, were starting to have moss growing on them. But lost in thought, Akio didn't know where he was going and stumbled into a lowered area of ground.

The boy got up to see a blonde haired man with a cap and lots of winter gear on. He was next to a reindeer and some rocks.

"Akio, this is Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. He was raised by the trolls that live here," Elsa introduced but Akio was still looking for the trolls.

"Where are the trolls actually?" Akio finally asked when the rocks around him started to twitch and roll towards the center and some of them popped into little rock-moss-covered creatures, some a bit taller than others.

"You called?" One of the trolls asked and he only took a while to get over what happened when he asked, "I would like to speak to the leader of your people."

Another rock started rolling towards the center, where Akio stood and popped an elderly troll with a stick.

"I know why you have came here, Akio," the troll said. "And as well as your other companions."

"That's great! So do you know if there are any traces... Like hints to where they might be?"

"No."

"Well, so much for that-I better go-"

"You shouldn't be so quick to leave, child."

"But I thought you said you didn't-"

"Have any traces of the Records, that is correct," the troll finished. "However, I am aware the witch known as Maleficent appeared here and plagued this world with those monstrous abominations!"

"The Heartless," Akio muttered and the elderly troll nodded.

"Please, Pabbie," Kristoff said. "If we can rid Arendelle of these Heartless, now would be the right time to say it!"

"The Heartless are here for this world's keyhole and thus, they won't stop till this world is thrown into darkness yet again."

"Again?" Elsa asked and Pabbie nodded, "Because the child of Arendelle froze her sister's head, she has secluded herself from the world. And the castle brought the darkness over all." Elsa's face turned grim as she knew what this meant and Akio was starting to have an inkling of why this world succumbed to darkness before.

"The keyhole," Akio asked, changing the subject, "where is it?"

"_Though strong in heart, one may not be the guide. One slow to part but the other will show where the keyhole lies_."

"_And in the time elapsed between now and then, the one who seeks will eventually come to his end,_" Akio finished. "What does it mean?"

" The brightest of lights in the heart won't be your guide to the keyhole. One will be hesitant to leave but the last shall find the keyhole-only to know that it will be his end."

"Harsh," Kristoff muttered and most of the trolls nodded in agreement.

"So in other words, the person to find the keyhole is-and the person that dies is-me?"

"Wow, how dense can you be?" A strange familiar voice asked. "Just because your the only group of outsiders to enter the world in a group of three, you automatically think its you? Ha, that's a laugh!"

Akio quickly turned around to see a hooded man-but in a different hood than the Organization coats-it was bright red, like crimson, and there was white underneath. The face was visible, but only the mouth and nose. The eyes were concealed.

"No..." Akio muttered but the red hood nodded, "Yes!"

"Why are you here?" Akio asked but the other person shrugged.

"Just stumbled on the world I guess."

"Akio," Elsa muttered quietly to the Recorder, "Who is he?"

"Good question, lovely lady!" The red hood said. "But I would like to introduce myself: I am Akai Shi, a man who wanders from world to world-doing my job. I happen to know Akio!"

"In other words, you're a mercenary!" Akio roared but Akai Shi held up his finger.

"The little message said that one who has a strong heart won't be the guide and another one will be hesitant to leave. And the last one will show where the hell does that little keyhole lies!"

"Yeah! And the one who finds it will die!" Akio said but Akai Shi laughed maniacally.

"No!" Akai Shi quickly said. "It says the one who seeks-not the person who finds the damn keyhole! That means we have to take in account who visited this world. Obviously, me and your little group, Akio, but who else...? Who else canto this world and meddled with it?"

"...Maleficent," Akio said matter-of-factly. "She seeks the answer to opening the doors to the other worlds!"

"Bingo! Now let's finger out the rest: 'Though strong in heart, one may not be the guide...' That would be you, Aki-"

"No, it's one of my companions. 'Slow to part' would be parting from himself, another companion. And 'one will show where the keyhole lies-'"

"Actually if you think about it, that message only talks about three people: the guide, the person that's parting from something, and the person who will find their end. Meaning whoever isn't the guide will find the keyhole!"

" Elsa..." Akio said. "I think I know where the keyhole is!"

"WHERE?" Everyone shouted and Akai Shi had a little ring of a prankster in it.

"In your room-the frozen one. The keyhole is in that room!"

"Well done, well done, Akio! You are the fist one mentioned in the message! Good job for you, All hail, Akio the-"

"Inferno Tempest!" Akio roared and a wave of fiery wind blasted at the man with such gale that it blew him back onto the group. "Fire Volley!" A wave of fire plunged from Akai Shi and a small eruption appeared. Akio ran to the place where the fire hit and saw that there was nothing left. Just a small glint. Akio reached for that glint to realize it was a gem-no bigger than a pebble, with a bright mahogany color. Akio pocketed the Strange Gem and walked back to Elsa.

"We better go get everyone else," Akio said and she nodded in agreement. He looked over to the trolls and saw the elderly one.

"Thank you for your help!" Akio said and hopped onto the stallion that was waiting with Elsa and they rode off.

The wind suddenly got cold and harsh as the two dashed towards the Ice Castle. Akio felt a pain shiver down his back as he got nearer and nearer to the castle, as if something large was awaiting them. By the time they got there, they saw half the castle was in shambles and the Heartless emblem was inscribed into the ice in red and black. Then a blast of fire had erupted out of the highest window and they saw something falling out. Elsa was quicker to realize who it was.

"Anna!" She cried and Akio saw that the girl was falling into a ravine that separated the castle from the world. Akio flipped some pages in his book and threw it in from of him as a giant bird-like monster soared out.

"Avian!" Akio shouted as he ran to mount the Aura. "Save the girl!"

The bird headed his call and swooped into the ravine just as Akio hopped onto its feathery back. The Aura closed in on Anna who was now in the ravine, and soared back into the air, just as Akio grabbed Anna's wrist. He pulled her up onto Avian's back and it landed gracefully next to Elsa. It cawed like a crow and stood upright like a vulture. Elsa climbed onto Avian's back and they soared for the uppermost window. As they reached there, they saw an injured Sora and Riku battling the Behemoth.

"Sora! Riku! Get out the way!" Akio shouted, as he came up with a plan; the two key bearer scurried out of the way since the Behemoth was directly in front of the window. Akio glared down the Heartless and commanded Avian to unleash a wind cyclone from its mouth, which reached the Behemoth. Due to its battle with Sora and Riku, the Behemoth wasn't in much shape to take any more damage, Akio hypothesized. So with a strong attack from his Aura then easily the Behemoth would be finished. The Heartless vanished and its crystallized heart floated to the skies.

The castle shook and Anna pointed towards the emblem on the castle, vanishing and revealing a keyhole the size of the large emblem. Sora and Riku walked towards Akio on Avian. Olaf came running after then and also hoped on. Sora summoned Diamond Dust once more and raised it above everyone's head and casted Curaga. Everyone felt rejuvenated and Sora glanced at the keyhole.

"This isn't the one," Akio said and Sora, Riku, Anna, and Olaf looks at Akio with confused looks. "There's another one-and that's the one we're looking for. But by all means, close this one too!"

Sora nodded and leapt off the Aura, gliding in the air. He floated into the sky towards the keyhole and pointed Diamond Dust towards it. The Keyblade immediately changed back into Kingdom Key and the ball of light that normally appears when a keyhole is present appeared. Then, in an instant, a beam of thin light shot through towards the keyhole and locked the castle away. Now no one can enter the castle without forcing it open.

Everyone returned to Arendelle and the trio of boys rested in an inn, declining the offer of sleeping in the castle. The next day, Akio lead everyone to the real keyhole, inside Arendelle's castle. On the way, he explained how he knew this room has the keyhole.

"And since I'm not the guide-but the Keyblade is-I found it. Heh, lucky me," he concluded and they reached the frozen room. Akio walked towards the door and pushed it open where it was still the same as the last time Akio was in here with Elsa. He led everyone in the room and closed the doors. From there, a light was shown on the door, outlining the keyhole. This was the true keyhole of Arendelle. Sora once again summoned Kingdom Key and pointed it towards the door, where the beam of light shone into the keyhole and a click was sounded. Arendelle was now safe.

The next day, the three of them had departed from the snowy world and towards the next one, uncertain to what it is. Akio, who piloted the Gummi Ship now, was trying to look into the history of the radar that searched for the Records.

It took awhile but now Akio had a track to follow. There was surprisingly an astounding amount of energy on a world called Earth-and that this world actually has no keyhole, as Akio had found in his book. He also learned that it was because of the wide amount of inhabitants and varying communities that they would only be searching three most concentrated sources of energies that the radar had located.

"Which one then?" Akio asked as he zoomed in on the three locations. One showed a camp by a lake, another a castle-like structure, and a third a manor-like building.

"The manor looks huge and very dark, like its crawling with Heartless," Sora analyzed but Riku shot him down, saying, "Maybe it's suppose to be look like that to keep certain people out. The castle seems to emit a lot of magical power-like its just the tip of the iceberg-a whole community of magic."

"That'd be something, and that camp looks cheerful, just the perfect place to be invaded by strange creatures."

"So it's the camp then?" Akio asked and both teens nodded. "Right, lets land somewhere far off."

The Gummi Ship landed and the three departed as the walked up the hillside towards the large house. Some ways away there was a tree with a golden hide of some sorts, and a dragon was spiraled around it, sleeping until it felt the three teens nearby and awoke. Obviously, seeing strangely dressed humans must mean they're there to take the hide and thus, it raised its neck.

"Should we fight?" Sora asked but Akio shook his head.

"No," Akio muttered. "You can smell it, too, can't you, Riku?"

"Yeah," the Keyblade Master replied. He did had a knack for smelling the darkness in people and how to know who to trust. "Very powerful smells but good ones."

"Anyways, what about this dragon?" Sora asked, feeling lost, like he should know something.

"I think those two could help us," Akio pointed at two figures-a boy and a girl-running towards them. The boy was lean, wearing an orange shirt, with slightly messy hair and sea green eyes. The girl was wearing a similar shirt with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and striking gray eyes. They walked up to the three of them and Akio now saw that their shirts read, _Camp Half-Blood,_ on it.

"Who are you three?" The boy asked as he hesitantly reached or his jean pocket.

"Akio Di Ovius, Sora, and Riku," Akio introduced pointing at each of them with their respective names. "And you two?"

"Percy Jackson," the boy said, still having his hand hovering over his pocket.

"Annabeth Chase," the girl said, sizing the three up.

"Are you with those monsters?" Percy asked. "The ones with the weird Heart symbol?"

"Define 'with'..." Akio said, trying to make sure he hadn't misinterpret anything.

"Are you in any allegiance to them?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yes and no," Sora said. "We can destroy them but we're not on friendly terms."

"Defeat?" Percy repeated. "But that's what we've even doing! Then more comes out of nowhere!"

"Where are they right now?" Riku asked but Annabeth shook her head, saying, "Not here right now. We've managed to hold them at bay, but they'll keep reappearing!"

"Let us help you," Akio said. "Then we'll discuss things." Percy as Annabeth looked at each other with unsure looks but eventually, they let the three of them in towards a house bigger than others. At the porch, there was a man in a wheelchair with a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and wispy facial hair with a messy mane of hair, with a hand of cards facing off against a stout man with a Hawaiian print T-shirt and Kakis with purple running shoes. He had a dark purple hair color that almost looked black in the lighting.

"Oh, so more campers?" The stout man asked bitterly.

Percy looked like he was about to slap him, "No, Mr. D, they are going to help us with the attack of the monsters."

"Is that so?" The man in the wheelchair asked and Sora nodded. "Thank the gods! I thought they were going to kill us... But how are you going to defeat them?"

"Don't reveal too much secrets..." Akio whispered to Sora and Riku, barely audible.

"Um... We have experience..." Sora stammered and that didn't seem to convince them.

"Do they have a weak point? Is there a specific pattern in how we need to beat them?"

"No," the three of them said in unison and they soon caught on.

"What we mean is that..." Sora seemed to be troubled with words, but he needn't to worry when Defenders appeared by the basketball court. Some people over there started shouting and weapons appeared. They started fighting with the Heartless but the shield the Defenders had were blocking all their futile attacks.

Someone approached with a spear from behind and it blasted the blue armored Heartless to bits, but quickly, floating Dark Balls appeared. From the forest nearby, Powerwilds ran out and from the lake surfaced some Aquatanks.

"Bring in the Greek Fire!" a camper yelled as a bottle of something was thrown at the water and a blaze of green flames burned the surface of the waters and the Aquatanks. Some other campers were trying their hardest to ensnare te Powerwilds but those mischievous monkeys always slipped through any opening.

"Percy, we have to help!" Annabeth said and he nodded as both ran to face the Heartless.

"We should help, too!" Akio said as the three teens ran through towards the fray. They barely got there when a shower of arrows rained down onto the Dark Balls. It didn't injured them as they continued battling the onslaught.

"They seem to have a handiwork of magic..." Akio noted, "make sure to follow their leads. And if they won't stop, summon the Keyblade."

The key bearers nodded and Sora ran towards the Aquatanks with Percy, who was willing the waters to capsize the Aquatanks. Sora ran in and used a Thundaga spell to summon lightning onto the water and zapped the Aquatanks where their hearts floated aimlessly to the skies.

"I thought you said you weren't a demigod!" Percy gasped in astonishment.

"I'm not!" Sora replied bluntly.

Riku ran in to help some campers with the Powerwilds and summoned a ball of Dark Firaga in his hands. He threw one into the Powerwilds and more into incoming Heartless.

"You can control fire? Does that mean-"

"I'm not a demigod!" Riku replied and sent another blast into some Defender's back.

Akio was probably having the worst end of the Demigod accusation. He would summon balls of enormous fire and smash it into the Dark Balls and everyone would call to him that he's a "son of Hephaestus" but he would summon a gale of lightning and they changed it to Zeus. But nope, creating a droplet of water that splashed at incoming Heartless would change it to Poseidon.

"I'm not a damn demigod!" Akio roared in frustration. "Get that through your heads!"

"I would suggest not yelling at the campers and look at the forest," a familiar voice said. It was the man in the wheelchair but he didn't have a wheelchair. Instead he had the lower body of a white stallion and a quiver of arrows.

Akio heeded to his suggestion and immediately he called to Sora and Riku.

"The forest! It's coming out of the forest!" Akio shouted. "A Heartless!" Sora and Riku looked at the forest to see a Heartless that shouldn't be on the world.

"An Ice Titan?" Sora asked and Percy glared at him.

"No way, the Titans are defeated!" he yelled but he waved him off.

"It's a different kind of Titan."

"Akio," Riku shouted back as he was the closest. "Can we summon them?" He nods.

"Summon what?" the horse-man asked (noting that his name is Chiron).

"A weapon that can defeat Heartless, and way send this thing back where it came from," Akio explained, obscuring the main details.

Riku got into his battle position and ran to the Ice Titan's leg and summoned a Dark Firaga to conceal his summoning if A Way to the Dawn. Sora, on the other hand, was a but more obvious, when he just made his Keyblade appear in his hand. However, Kingdom Key, not the intended Oathkeeper appeared. It was the Keyblade with a pillar and a golden cup as the teeth.

"_Ugh, not this shit again..."_ Sora thought but he ran for the Titan and did all he could to damage it.

"Avian!" Akio shouted and from his book that he held, a magic circle appeared and the bird Aura appeared. It cawed and the Recorder leapt onto its back it took flight towards the Titan's face. It roared and a frigid cold blasted around Akio.

"Fire volley!" Akio yelled as he threw a wave of fire at the Ice Titan's face. It roared as the searing blaze hit t and swiped the air to knock Akio down. Well it worked, as he was sent plummeting to the ground, his book tight in his hand.

Hang on, Akio!" Percy yelled as a rush of wind came by and caught the Recorder. He opened his eyes to see Percy, riding on a black horse... With wings!

"A...Pegasus?" Akio asked and the flying horse neighed.

"Blackjack says 'Yes, that's right,'"Percy translated and Akio's eyebrow rose.

"You speak Horse?" Akio asked and Pervy nodded, "It's a gift from my dad."

They landed on the ground where Akio threw himself on the ground and groaned in pain.

"Blackjack asked are you okay?"

Akio held a thumbs-up and muttered something.

"_Hey boss, you don't think he has some injuries, do ya?"_the horse's voice spoke in Akio's mind.

"No, he's perfectly fine, after all he can heal himself," Percy explained.

"I can hear the Pegasus, you know," Akio muttered as he got up, wiping the dust off him,

"_Whoa! Is he for real, boss?"_ Blackjack asked.

"Yes, Blackjack ask me a question," Akio said.

"_What's your full name?_"

"Akio Di Ovius."

"_What the?"_

"Enough talking, we still need to defeat the Titan."

"Um, looks like Sora and Riku got it," Percy pointed out and the Ice Titan shattered into oblivion.

Chiron called for a meeting and several people walked towards the Big House, Percy and Annabeth included. He also beckoned for the trio to come along as well and they knew what was going to happen. The meeting took place around a ping pong table in a recreation room with Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Mr. D, a scary looking girl named Clarisse, two brothers named the Stolls, and a few other campers.

"So with the matter of what has happened, we have had help arrive. These three boys who claim not to be demig-"

"You're all related to the Olympians!" Sora interrupted. "You have some ties and you are all demigods that are born of a godly parent and a mortal one. You all have some special ability related to the parent."

"Yes, how'd you-" But Chiron was again interrupted by the spiky key bearer.

"When my Keyblade appeared. It wasn't in the form it was suppose to be in, but a different one. One that made me knew that this was Greek."

"Olympus Colosseum," Riku muttered.

"Yeah, I caught on too," Akio said. "That Ice Titan isn't a Heartless, it was a creation by the god Hades. It's a long story..."

"Well, now that you know about us, how about the reverse," Percy asked and Akio nodded.

"We've already meddled with this community-and possibly the world. So there's no need to hide. Sora, Riku, would you mind exhibiting your keys?" Akio asked and they both summoned A Way to the Dawn and Kingdom Key, quickly transforming into Way of the Hero. "The Keyblade is a weapon that is meant to destroy the Heartless, creatures of darkness that long for hearts. They will hunt down those with strong hearts. And also, the Keyblade Wielders. These Heartless are under the control of a witch named Maleficent; she wants to conquer all the worlds. But beside the point, we are suppose to hunt, destroy and defeat these Heartless and Maleficent. End of story."

"So why can't everyone own a Keyblade?" The girl named Clarisse asked and Sora smirked.

"Good question, catch!" Sora threw the Keyblade towards the girl who caught it an held it high in the air as if she became more powerful. But it vanished, reappearing in Sora's hand.

"The Keyblade chooses its owner," Riku said, handing his Keyblade to Sora. "But other. Wielders can hold more keyblades." A Way to the Dawn disappeared from Sora's hands.

"Interesting," Chiron spoke. "Well, I guess that means you can help. Stay in the Big House. Meanwhile, it is time for dinner."

The meeting ended and some of the campers ran towards the Dining pavilion. Sora, Riku, and Akio were about to leave when Chiron caught them.

"If what you said is true, then that must means they are searching for something?" He asked.

"Yes, a keyhole, but I highly doubt that there is one here. This is a world inside a world and the real world keyhole doesn't exist." Akio explained.

"But there is!" Chiron said. "There is this monument to Zeus on this camp. After a recent battle, the Heartless started appearing and swarming around it; but we defend it nevertheless. I believe that is Camp Half-Blood's keyhole."

"We'll look into it, Chiron," Riku said an the centaur motioned tethered to dinner.

* * *

_I'm going to have one hell of a time trying to figure out what the gods will wear. I just realize that this might be strange since Sora and co. have already been to a Greek world. Oh and if I misspelled the keyblade you know what to do. I think that's all i need to say. And without further ado, Ja Ne!_


End file.
